In order to effectively transport and store a granular clump material in a flexible container, the granular clump material is compacted and solidified in the container.
The granular clump material in the form of a compacted and solidified mass in the container cannot be taken out as it is, from within the container through a discharge tube of small diameter of the container. It is therefore required to brake or crush the granular clump material.
A device for crushing and discharging such a granular clump material in a container has already been proposed (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).